


Team Plasma's New Plan

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Re-Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Colress is ordered to use an experimental method to rid Team Plasma of two boys who are causing them troubleWhat will happen to Nate and Hugh? Will they escape, or will they succumb?





	Team Plasma's New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! This one was inspired by a pic by the awesome artist KurtType5. Check him him out if you like this story, and please leave a comment telling me what you thought

Far above the clouds of the Unova region, there flew what many people would have considered to be an impossibility. Floating right above the clouds was a large, seemingly wooden ship sailing without a care, crew members walking over the deck, peeking over the edge occasionally.

“I still can’t believe this damn thing flies” one of the grunts muttered as he peeked over the side, seeing nothing more than puffy, white clouds

“Yeah, same here” another grunt said, as she walked closer to him “At least the outfits cover us pretty well, huh?”

“Hehe, yeah” the male grunt said, a smile forming underneath his facemask before he turned around “So, do you know what the next mission is?”

“No clue” the woman said, shrugging “After those brats interrupted the plan over at Virbank…”

“Wait, what brats?”

“Two boys” the woman said with a frown on her face “One with spiky black hair and one with messy brown and-”

“Wearing an undersuit, right?” the other grunt finished “So, you bumped into them too, huh?”

“Um, yeah” the woman said “Where did you bump into them?”

“The ranch” the male grunt said, clenching his fists “Those little bastards stopped right before I could take the Herider”

“Why where you sent after that thing anyways?” the other grunt asked, leaning against the railing “If the boss wanted a Herider, there a loads of easier ways to get one”

“I have no idea” the man said, shrugging

“It was because I needed some data from the field” a low voice said right behind them . Both grunts jumped and turned around, seeing a tall man with short blonde hair, with a large blue streak that went all around his head, and a pair of thin, wire framed glasses resting on his nose as he stared at the two

“Oh, hi Colress” the female grunt said, letting out a breath “You scared the crap out of us”

“I apologise” the blonde scientist said, nodding at the two “It wasn’t my intention”

“Yeah, sure” the male grunt said “What do you mean you needed data?”

“I needed to see if the data collectors on the suits worked” the scientist explained as he lifted up his tablet, tapping on it as he spoke “They did. The pokemon was really optional”

“Huh, good to know I didn’t fuck up too badly” the grunt said, shaking his head before looking at the man again “So, why are you here with the lowly grunts? I thought you were moving on your own to work on you're research”

“Normally I would be” Colress admitted as he pushed his glasses back into place “But I was called in by Zinzolin. Apparently he found something I would be interested in a few days ago, I’m just waiting for him to call me in”

“Zinzolin called you, huh?” one of the grunts said “Sucks to be you right now Colress. Guy is an obsessive wacko”

“I know, but he is the public face of the group” Colress said with a sight as a beep came from his tablet “Uh, looks like he’s ready, excuse me”

“Alright, bye”

“Good luck” the grunts said, turning back around to look over the edge of the ship. Colress nodded at the two and turned around, walking to the opposite side of the wooden deck, heading inside the large ship. As soon as he entered the cold, steel insides of the Plasma Frigate, the scientist saw a rather large man wearing purple robes with the Team Plasma logo on his chest, along with a large, ceremonial looking hat, who simply glared at him

“Hello Zinzolin” the scientist greeted, giving the other man a slight nod

“Colress” the man said, waving at him to follow “Good to see you managed to get on at the last stop”

“Indeed” Colress said, shutting off his tablet as the two walked down the metallic catwalks of the ship “You said you wanted to see me”

“No, I didn’t” the sage said as the reached a wall at the back end, where a large Team Plasma banner hung, looking around before he lifted it, revealing a dull metallic door “He did”

“Ah, I see” the blonde man said, frowning slightly as the hidden door opened with a hiss, revealing a small, green disk on the floor, which pulsed with energy “After you”

“Fine” the sage said, stepping on the pad and disappearing in a bright flash of light. Colress exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose “I hate having to meet with him…” shaking his head, the man stepped on the teleporter, shivering as the tingling sensation overcame him before his vision was filled with white as he moved to the exit point.

 

Colress shook his head as the world came back into his vision. He stepped off the green pad into a large, dark room, the only source of lights being the monitors that covered the back wall of the office, right behind a large oak desk and a large leather seat, whose back was facing the two newcomers to the room

“Sir” Zinzolin said, bowing his head slightly, which made Colress smirk slightly “I have brought Colress”

“Good...” a deep, raspy voice came fro, the chair not moving an inch “Leave us…”

“S-Sir?” the sage asked, taken aback by the order

“You heard me Zinzolin…” the man rasped “Get out”

“A-As you command, Lord Ghetsis” the sage murmured, bowing before quickly walking back to the teleporter, disappearing from the room in a flash of light, and as soon as he did, the chair swung around, Ghetsis showing himself to the scientist. Despite his usual calm demeanor, Colress couldn’t help but pale a little at the sight of the man in front of him, who simply glared at him with his one eye, the other being hidden by a bright red eyepatch

“Hello Colress” the man rasped, pulling his left arm out his robes and signaling to a nearby chair “Sit”

“Of course” the scientist said, trying to keep his emotions from showing as he sat down, looking right at the robed man in front of him “What did you wish to talk of?”

“A new… project” Ghetsis said, leaning forwards slightly, still only using one hand as he did

“A new project?” the scientist repeated, suspicious of his employer “Interesting, you told me you weren’t interested in pursuing other areas of research. What changed?”

“These two” the green haired man rasped, pressing a button on his desk, making two images appear on the monitors behind him, two boys to specific, one with spiky black hair and one with a messy head full of brown hair and wearing what seemed to be a skintight bodysuit under his normal clothes “These two have interrupting our plans recently”

“I’m aware” Colress said, looking right at the brown haired boy’s face “I met them in Castelia before we set off. They quite skilled trainers”

“That’s what worries me” the head of Team Plasma rasped “I’ve already been foiled by a child once, and I refuse to let it happen again”

“Alright. What is the project you want me to work on?” the scientist asked. Ghetsis didn't answer immediately, instead sliding a manila folder over to Colress

“That is an abandoned plan that the original Team Plasma was working on” he explained as Colress flipped the folder open “I put it as a backup plan, but I was never able to use it”

“Hm” the scientist muttered as he read the files “Interesting, but it doesn't seem like it was finished…”

“Exactly why I want you adapt it to work better for us and finish working on it” the man rasped “Do you understand?”

“I do” the scientist said, closing the folder and putting it under his arm before standing up

“Good” Ghetsis said, turning around to face the screens once again. Colress walked back to the teleporter “You’ll get your test subjects soon Colress”

“A-Alright” the scientist said, with a frown hidden from the leader

“And remember” the other man rasped in a deep tone “If you don’t deliver, you won’t like the results”

“Understood…” Colress whispered, barely containing his rage as he stepped onto the teleporter, appearing in the hall after a bright flash of light, Zinzolin standing right in front of him

“I take it he gave you something to do?” the sage asked as Colress stepped off the transporter, covering it again with the banner

“Indeed” the scientist said, patting the folder under his arms “A new project to work on”

“I see” the sage said “The lab is waiting for you. You remember where it was, right?”

“Yes I do” Colress said, slightly insulted by the insinuation “Thank you Zinzolin. I will see you later”

“Of course” the purple clad man said before walking away. The scientist shook his head as he walked down the halls, opening the folder once again to re-read “Project New Life… Alternative to main goal… Trainer ball prototype successfully created, now working on re-education techniques” he shivered slightly as he entered the ship’s lab, a clean, brightly light white room with quite a few tables with chemicals on them, and a package on the nearest one “Whoever made this is quite creative, I will give them that” the man muttered as he set the folder down before walking over to the box, reading what was written on the top of it “Trainer ball prototypes. Handle with care” shaking his head, he slowly cracked the box open, seeing six slots for spheres, around the size of regular pokeballs. The one in the center was missing, but the other five were still in place “Hmm, wonder where the sixth one went…” shaking his head, Colress gently grabbed one of the balls, one colored black and red, observing as it seemingly moved around, as if it was a water balloon instead of a solid object “These definitely need more work done…” he muttered as he set it back down “I have quite a bit of work ahead of me…”

 

Back down on the surface of Unova, a boy with a full head of messy brown hair was walking down the dirt road of that led out of the Driftveil City gym and down to the city proper, smiling as he looked inside of a small case he kept on him

“Looking at your prize?” a familiar voice said from behind him, which made the brown haired boy jump for a second, before turning around and glaring at the person standing behind him

“Very funny Hugh” the brown haired trainer said, sliding the case back into his messenger bag

“Oh calm down Nate” the boy, Hugh, said, slapping his friend’s back “I just wanted to see how you were doing”

“I’m doing fine” Nate said, running his hand through his messy brown hair as he smiled at his friend “How bout you?”

“Not bad” Hugh said, placing his hands on the back of his head as the ewo walked further down the road “So, you were looking at your new badge, right?”

“Yeah” Nate responded, a big smile on his lips as the two entered the city proper “He was a bit of a tough fight”

“Yeah, I imagine” the black haired boy chuckled “Makes me happy I’m not aiming for the pokemon league”

“Well, that’s you thing. But Clay told me something that might interest you” Nate said with a smirk “They just finished working on the Pokemon World Tournament near the docks” he smiled as he saw the shock and joy shining in his best friend’s eyes

“Really!?” the other boy asked excitedly

“Yep” Nate said “They just opene-Woah!” the brown haired trainer stumbled over his words as Hugh grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the street “Hugh calm down!”

“Well, if you moved faster, I would!” the black haired boy exclaimed as the two approached the entrance to the dock, where the two could see a two men standing in front. Upon seeing the two, Hugh screeched to a halt and glared in their direction

“Hugh, something wrong?” Nate asked, his eyes going to where his friend was looking and saw the two men. One of them was wearing a police officer’s uniform, holding a baton in his hands, using it to point behind him, but the one that truly drew his attention was the person the cop was speaking to “Oh” he muttered as he looked over the man, who was a wearing a white tunic over what seemed to be a suit of chainmail, the symbol on the tunic’s arms haphazardly painted over with what seemed to be black paint

“Team Plasma” Hugh growled, letting go of Nate’s arm and marching over to the two, only for Nate to grab his shoulder, stopping him

“Hugh” Nate said, a serious look in his face, but his friend ignored him, simply shrugging him off and marching towards the man in chainmail, just as the cop walked away

“You!” he hissed, grabbing the man by the shoulder and turning him around

“H-Huh?” the man exclaimed, surprised and a little scared by what Hugh did “Who are you?”

“That doesn't matter” the angry boy growled, grabbing the man by the collar of his tunic “You're Team Plasma, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes” the man squeaked “I-I mean, I was…” he shurdered a little as Hugh’s frown deepened

“I. Don’t. Care” he hissed at the grunt, lifting up his fist “Once a member always a damn member!”

“P-Please let me go…” he muttered in fear, shivering as he did so

“Hugh” Nate said, walking over to his friend

“Quiet Nate” the black haired boy hissed before he turned back to grunt as he held him up “Two years ago, where in Asperia City? Did you ever ‘liberate’ a Purrloin from a little girl?!”

“N-No!” the man said, shaking his head “I’ve never been to Asperia! And I never stole any pokemon, I swear!”

“I don’t believe you, you piece of-”

“Hugh, enough!” Nate screamed, smacking his friends hand and forcing him to let of of the grunt, who fell to his knees “He’s a part of the former Plasma members!”

“So?!” Hugh shouted back, rubbing his hand from the smack

“That means he didn’t steal any pokemon!” Nate shouted at him, pointing at the man, who was slowly getting back to his feet

“Y-Yeah, I never took any pokemon from anyone” the man said as he got back to his feet and looking at the two boys “I was fooled into helping them with their plan because I agreed with what King N believed…”

“King N?” Hugh repeated, glaring at the man “That’s the second time I’ve heard that name, but I’ve never seen anyone who fits that description!”

“He left a while ago” the grunt said, shaking his head “And he was never really was in charge”

“Well, before anything else, I apologize for my friend” Nate said, giving Hugh a light elbow to the stomach

“Yeah, sorry” Hugh grumbled, scratching the back of his head

“Apology accepted” the man said, dusting off the dirt from his tunic “You wouldn't believe me how many times I’ve gotten that”

“Yeah, sorry again” the brown haired boy said, holding out his hand “I’m Nate, and this is Hugh”

“Nice to meet you Nate” the man said, shaking the young trainer’s hand before he turned around and looked to the docks “You two heading to the tournament?”

“Yeah we are” Hugh said, still glaring at the man slightly

“Well, I was heading down there to help people set up” the grunt said, ignoring the glare “I can walk you down there if you want”

“Sure” Nate said, interrupting something Hugh was about to say

“Cool. Come on” the grunt said, waving at the two to follow him and, after giving his best friend one last glare, the two boys began to follow the former Plasma member.

 

 

“So, who was that N guy you were talking about earliers?” Nate asked as the trio walked down the walkway leading to the docks, dodging quite a few workers going the other way

“He was the king of Team Plasma” the grunt said with a sight “He was a kid like you. A bit older though”

“A kid was the leader of Team Plasma?” Hugh asked in suspicion

“I said king, not leader” the grunt said as he shook his head “For a long time, I would have thought it was the same thing, but right after the king defeated the pokemon league he anouced something that didn’t fit with what a lot of members of the team where thinking about”

“What do you mean?” Nate asked

“A lot of people thought he would have ordered people to release their pokemon or something” the grunt explained as they walked around a large crowd of dock workers “He had gone on a journey of his own and people who stayed at his home saw him go to his bedroom a lot more than before, and coming out a lot happier than when he entered. I’m guessing he met someone on his journey and they grew close”

“Grew close?” Hugh asked “So, he got a girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend from what a few friends of mine told me” the man said “But either way, looks like he managed to change the way the king looked at things, so he decided to just disband the team. But Ghetsis didn’t like that”

“Ghetsis?” Nate asked as the large building of the Tournament began to appear over the edge “The guy who used to do the Team Plasma rallies?”

“Yeah, that asshole” the man said with a sneer “Turns out, he was just manipulating the king to rule from the shadows”

“Really?” Hugh asked in shock

“Yeah” the grunt said, nodding “Every nasty thing Team Plasma did, the thefts, the threats, all of it was done with Ghetsis orders and without any knowledge from the king. After that, the two fought and the king won and got the guy arrested before leaving”

“Wow” the brown haired trainer said, shaking his head

“Yeah, exactly” the man said “I’m guessing these new guys are the bunch that worked for Ghetsis specifically” the two boys stared at each other as they finally reached the proper building, and the ocean itself, and what was docked to it “Huh, I’ve never seen that boat before...” the grunt said, scratching his head

“Boat?” Hugh said, looking over and gasped “Nate! That’s the ship from-”

“Castelia” the brown haired trainer finished for him, reaching for his belt and pulling out a pokeball

“You’ve seen that ship before?” the man asked, feeling slightly nervous as he looked at the ship, from which a large ramp had just dropped from, along with a few blue lights lighting it up

“Yeah we have” Hugh said, dashing in front of the man, pokeball in hand, Nate doing the same thing

“It’s the ship of-”

“Us” a haughty voice said, as a group of four walked down the ramp, pokeballs in hand “Team Plasma”

“You!” the former Plasma growled, clenching his fists as the four walked closer to them “You damn traitors! What the hell do you want?!”

“Oh, it’s one of you morons” the lead grunt said, glancing over to the man “You still waiting for that green haired freak to come back?”

“Don’t you dare insult King N in front of me!” the man in the tunic shouted

“Oh? And what are you gonna do if I don’t?” the evil grunt asked mockingly, throwing a pokeball and releasing a Krookodile, which growled at the three, the other grunts doing the same, realising a Scrafty, and a pair of Mighteynas “Cause you have no pokemon on you”

“Crap” Nate hissed, grabbing another pokeball from his bag, Hugh doing the same “Get out of here!” he shouted at the former Plasma member “Go get Clay!”

“A-Alright!” the man said, before dashing off, leaving the two boys facing off against the four grunts

“Well, thanks for doing my job for me” the lead grunt said with a chuckle as the two boys readied themselves for a battle “I had to get rid of that loser somehow”

“What do you want?!” Hugh shouted, squeezing his pokeball tightly

“We want you two” the grunt said, before all four of them pointed at the boys and shouted at the same time “GET THEM!”

“Dewott, Escavalier!” Nate screamed as he threw out his pokemon

“Servine, Simisear!” Hugh shouted as he did the same. The two jumped backwards as the pokemon attacked their opponents, dodging wildly as their enemies launched attacks at them

“Come on you idiot! Get them!” one of the grunts shouted, but the lead one simply stood there calmly, his arms crossed

“What’s with you?!” Hugh shouted as his Simisear knocked out one of the grunt’s pokemon “Where beating you!”

“Oh, no you're not” the man said with a shrug “Everything’s working perfectly so far”

“What are you talking about!?” Nate screamed as his Dewott knocked out the Krookodile

“You see” the man said as Nate heard a weird whooshing sound from behind him “We’re just the distraction”

“Distraction? From wha-” Nate tried to say, only to be interrupted by a gloved hand being forced over his mouth and nose, a strange smell coming from it “W-Who” Nate muttered through the glove, glancing up to see the pale and emotionless face of a member of the Shadow Triad

“Quiet” the man said in a cold tone “It will pass in a second” Nate struggled for a second, before everything went black, his body going slack on the grip of the man who held him.

 

“Augh…” Nate moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, only for them to meet nothing but pitch darknees “W-Where am I?” he muttered as he slowly sat up, shivering slightly as he stood up “Wh-Why is it so cold?”

“N-Nate?” he heard a familiar voice say right next to him

“Hugh?” the brown haired boy asked, looking over to his left, still seeing completely nothing “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay” his friend said “I can’t see anything though”

“Same here” Nate said as he felt around, feeling walls all around him, exactly at arm's length “I-It looks like I’m a box or something…”

“Yeah, same here” Hugh said “Looks like where in different rooms though”

“Yeah. I guess where on the Plasma ship?” Nate said

“That would be my guess” his best friend said “But the question is why they took us?”

“No clue” Nate said, shrugging despite the fact no could see him “It can’t be just because we beat them a few ti- Gah!” he cried as a bright white light suddenly turned from, making him close his eyes as they burned for a second

“Sweet Lugia! Turn down the high beams!” Hugh shouted as Nate slowly opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly to make sure he could see without a problem. Once his eyes where adjusted to the room, he looked around to see that he was, just as he though, inside of a small metal room, three of the walls being made out of silvery, shiny metal, but the fourth wall, the one where Hugh’s voice came from was made of transparent plastic

“Hugh! Are yo-” Nate stopped mid sentence as he saw what happened to his friend, his cheeks lighting up a bright red as his eyes traveled up and down from the naked body of his friends, seeing every detail of it, including his flaccid dick, which just hung limply between his friend’s legs

“Nate?” his friend asked, rubbing his eyes “Something wrong?”

“Ah-I...Umm” Nate stammered, still blushing deeply as his friend uncovered his eyes and looked right at him, gasping and blushing

“N-Nate! You're naked!”

“What!?” the brown haired trainer screamed, looking down and blushing an even deeper shade of red as he saw his own member hanging between his legs, which he quickly covered up with his hands

“Gah! I’m naked too!” he heard his friend scream in horror, making Nate glance up to see Hugh covering his privates with his hands, much like himself “What the hell!?”

“Oh good” a voice said from right above Nate “You're both awake”

“Who said that!?” Hugh screamed, looking up along with Nate. The ceiling of the cells was also made of a similar see through plastic as the window between their cells, where they could see that there was a man with blonde and blue hair wearing a lab coat was standing, tapping away on some kind of tablet

“Colress!?” Nate shouted in shock “Y-You're a member of Team Plasma!?”

“Yes” the blonde scientist said, tapping away on his tablet

“B-But you said that they where going around things the completely wrong way! Why would you join them!?” Nate exclaimed in confusion and fear

“When I said that, I was speaking of the Team Plasma from two years ago my friend” the scientist said calmly, looking to his side and nodding. Suddenly, Nate felt the ground below him shake, making the boy fall down to the ground, flat on his bare ass, and as he looked up, he realised he was being sent up towards Colress, along with Hugh. Soon he realized he was lifted along with a four clear walls, leaving him inside of a large glass case, and right in the middle of a large lab, with around six tables, all of them filled with bits of tech and spare parts, a few beakers filled with smoking chemicals on them as well. Standing in front of the two was Colress, who was smiling as he set his tablet down and walked closer to the cases

“Why are we in these things?!” Hugh shouted from the cage right next to him, pounding his hands against the plastic walls “And where the hell are our clothes!?”

“Hm, you're a bit more crass than I originally thought” the scientist said, shaking his head as he focused on Nate, who was still blushing slightly as he glared at Colress “But to answer your questions, you’ve been brought here to be used as test subjects in Team Plasma’s newest project. As for where you possessions are, the’ve been disposed off”

“What!” Nate exclaimed in anger, uncovering his dick to slam his hands against the window “Where are our pokemon!?”

“Oh, don’t worry about them” Colress said, digging out a small plastic bag with twelfe pokeballs from his coat pocket “I’ll keep them perfectly safe. Now, the reason is that the project requires you to be completely naked”

“Weird project you have going here” Hugh exclaimed “Is that the reason you brought us up here? Just to talk?”

“Oh no” the scientist said as he walked closer to them, pulling out a small vial from his pocket “I need to add something here and that only works if the cells are up here. You first my friend” Colress said, walking over to Hugh’s cage and inserting the vial into a small slot on the floor right next to the cage “There we are 570”

“570?” Hugh repeated, anger clear in his face “My name is Hugh, you blonde bastard!”

“I’m afraid that I won’t be using it” the scientist said as he tapped his tablet again “You are a test subject after all, not my friend. Farewell” a loud hiss came from the ground surrounding the cell, as metal panels rose from the ground around the black haired boy’s cell

“Hugh!” Nate shouted, turning around as his friend was blocked from view by large panels

“Nat-” Hugh was interrupted by the metal completely covering his cage completely, blocking out all sound from inside or out

“Now, onto to yours 298” Colress said, walking over to the left of Nate’s cell

“Colress, please!” Nate begged “Let me out, please! I haven’t done anything to you!”

“I know Nate” the scientist said, glancing at the trapped trainer with sad eyes “I’m afraid I do not have a choice” he slid the vial into position and pressed the buttons on the tablet “Farewell 298, I hope that the tests go well”

“Colress please!” he cried as he heard hissing all around his cell, the metal plates rising and covering the walls of his cells, blocking out almost all light and sounds “Colress… Hugh…” Nate called as he looked around the bare cell, before falling to his knees, taking a deep breath before resting his head on the wall “How the hell am I gonna get out of here…”

“Beginning spray of gas” the voice of Colress rang through a hidden speaker

“W-Wait!” Nate shouted, but before he could do more than just stand, a loud hissing came from the floor, a teal colored clouds flew from the small cracks between the panels, which made the boy cover his mouth in an attempt to block it out. But even then, he shut his eyes as the gas began to touch his skin, burning it like acid, seeping into every single pore and making him writhe as it overcame all of his senses

“Gaaah!” he screamed, unable to take it anymore as he fell to the floor, flat on his butt, panting. But just as quickly as it came, the gas left, being sucked out by the same spots that had brought it in. Nate however, just stayed on the ground, panting for what felt like three hours before sitting up and looking over his body, which now reflected what little light was in the room, making his skin seem shiny “D-Did he just lubricate my skin?” the boy asked as he ran a finger over his arm, his eyes widening at how fast it slid across “T-They just covered me in oil!” he shouted, trying to get onto his feet, only slip and fall right back down “Ow… Guess he sprayed my soles too…” he shook his head and laid back against the wall, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, he closed his eyes as he did so.

 

The brown haired boy yawned, rubbing his eyes with his extra slippery hand, he looked around and let out a sight of disappointment

“No change… Guess a nap wouldn’t have changed anything.” He glanced down to his feet, and he slid one of them on the on the floor, there being no difference on the sleekness on his skin “No change there either” he groaned, laying his head against the wall once again. Before he could do anything else, he heard another hissing coming from the floor, which made the boy scream and jump to his feet, but thanks to the slickness of the previous gas, the boy fell flat on his face “Oof!” he exclaimed, raising his head slightly to see the small bit of the floor that had opened up, where a small platform had just risen, revealing a pool of shiny liquid, which began to slowly seep outwards, filling the floor quickly “Gah!” Nate screamed, scrambling to his knees and tried to crawl away from the puddle only to bump into the wall and fall flat on his ass again “W-What is that!?” he screamed as the blue goo inched forwards, closer and closer to Nate “H-Have to get out…” the boy muttered, looking around in desperation, his eyes locking on the still clear ceiling, seeing a small ridge he could hold on to “Alright… Gotta stand up…” he muttered, resting his hands on the walls, and forcing himself to his feet “Alright, one foot in front Nate. You can do thi-Woah!” he exclaimed as his feet slid on the metal floor, sending him right into the bright blue puddle, slamming right the middle of it, back first. He shuddered as he felt the goo slither underneath him, and gasped as he felt it attach to his skin, sending waves of pleasure through his body “G-Gah!” he moaned as it stuck itself to his back, every single pore of his back sending individual waves of pleasure all through his body. Nate panted as he felt the goo slide all over his back, slowly moving upwards, sliding over his sides and ass, and he screamed loudly as he felt the goo forcing itself deep into his asshole, hardingin into something distinctively phallic

“Aaaaaaaaaaah!” he screamed in erotic ecstasy as the plug slowly climbed deeper and deeper inside him, stopping as it began to tickle his prostate “Gah ah ah ah” he panted as he looked down, to see the slime climbing over and coating his stomach completely cover it, leaving nothing more than a large expanse of blue, quickly spreading up to the his chest, which made him shiver even more, but he gasped as it felt it touch his balls “W-Wait! Give me a secooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah!” he exclaimed, feeling the slime covering his balls and penis, every single part of it being covered instantly and then it began inflating, leaving nothing more than a large, twitching bulge, preventing the bulge that his body wanted to form. Nate panted as he felt the slime climbing up higher and higher up his body, covering his neck and reaching his mouth, sticking to his lips as the rubber reached up to his nose, coating it fully, even going inside of the nasal cavaties and leaving nothing more than a permanent smell of latex. However, the latex continued to climb around his eyes, complelty coating his ears, forcing something inside of them, before rising all the way to his head, forming around his hair pholicles, allowing his mane of brown hair to remain as two large, rounded blue ears pop out of it. With that, the spreading of the suit ended leaving the boy panting on the floor, as he slowly lifted his arms, shivering as waves of pleasure went through him “T-This… I know what this is!” the boy said, his eyes widening as he recognized the material “It’s latex! Like my bodysuit, only a lot stronger…” he looked down and saw that his feet, along with his hands where stuck within what where essentially large mittens, only letting one digit move, in this case his thumbs and big toes. Gasping at the pleasure it sent through as he did it, Nate slowly sat up and gasped as he felt something sticking out of his ass. Glancing back, the boy paled as he saw a small, black zigzag come out from right above his ass, and going over to his ass, where a rather large, blue ball was stuck, clearly coming out of the plug that was stuck in his ass. Nate’s eyes widened as he realsied what he was “I-I’m a latex Azurril!” he shouted

“That’s right!” he heard a voice whisper right in his ears “You're a smart boy, arent’ you?”

“W-Who said that!?” Nate exclaimed, turning around, acompanined by a loud squeaking of latex as he did so

“I did!” the voice whispered again “I’m you're trainer!”

“M-My trainer?” Nate asked “What am I? A pokemon?”

“No” the voice said “You're a Pokeboy!”

“Pokeboy!?” the latex clad boy exclaimed, shaking his head “I’m not a poekboy, I’m a trainer!”

“Wrong!” the voice cried, rather loudly

“Ow” Nate complained, rubbing the area where his human ears are “That was loud…”

“Well, it looks like I have a lot to do here” the voice said “Now, repeat after me. I’m a latex pokeboy”

“Uh, no” Nate said

“Wrong! Now you get punished!” the voice rang through his ears

“Punished? What do you mean punish- Gah!” he exclaimed as he felt the plug in ass beginning to expand, expanding his hole wider and wider “W-What are you doing!?”

“Punishing you” the voice said calmly “Now, repeat after me. I’m a latex pokeboy”

“N-No!” Nate cried, despite the pain of the dildo in his ass “I’m a trainer, not a pokeboy!”

“Oh well, it looks like you have quite a bit to learn” the voice said cheerfully. Nate glared at the air, before he shuddered, moaning loudly as he grabbed the bulge between his legs, as the feeling of a hundred hands grabbing and squeezing it came out “Now, will you be a good boy and say it?”

“S-S-Screw you!” the boy half screamed half moaned. And that is how it went for around and hour, more and more punishments being dropped onto the latex bound boy. He began to feel as is someone was fingering him as well as someone running his hands up and down his chest and pinching every part of his hypersensitive body. After what felt like an eternity, with tears in his eyes, the boy fell to his knees and cried 

“Alright! No more please!” he exclaimed “I-I’m a latex pokeboy!”

“Good boy!” the voice rang out “Now, you get rewarded!”

“R-Gaaaaah!” he moaned loudly as he felt the dildo within him deflate, and all of the other feelings stopping, being replaced by a large wave of pleasure that ran all through his body, leaving him shuddering

“Did you like it?”

“Y-Yes!” he cried in joy “I loved it!”

“Perfect!” the voice chirped “Now say it five more time!”

“I’m a latex pokeboy!” he chirped happily “I’m a latex pokeboy! I’m a latex pokeboy! I’m a latex pokeboy! I’m a latex pokeboy! Gaaaaaah!” he moaned as he felt the waves of the reward coursing through him

“Good!” the voice chirped “Now, what’s your name?”

“Nate” the boy said, only for the dildo in his ass to expand, making him shudder due to the punishment

“Wrong” the voice chirped “Now, repeat after me. I’m Azurill, not Nate”

“B-But…”

“If you don't, you get another punishment!”

“Gah!” the boy exclaimed, terrified of another punishment “I’m Azurill, not Nate!” he sighted as he felt the dildo deflated

“Good, now repeat it twenty more times!”

 

“I’m love my master more than anything!” the boy chirped happily as he sat on the large ball coming out of his ‘tail’, panting happily due to the rewards he just got

“Good boy Azurill!” the voice chirped, which made the latex clad boy smile in pride at the complement “Now, its time for a quiz! You answer them all right, you get the biggest reward yet! Ready?”

“Yes” Azurill exclaimed happily

“Good. Now, first question. What are you?”

“I’m a happy latex pokeboy!”

“Correct! Question 2. What is pleasure?”

“Pleasure is obedience! If I feel good, I’m being obidient. If I’m disobedient, I feel bad!”

“Good! 3, what is your role?”

“Entertain Team Plasma!” Azurill said happily “Along with other pokeboys”

“Good! Last question. What do you love to do?”

“I love to play with other pokeboys!”

“Great work!” the voice chirped “Now, come you're last reward!”

“What is i- Hpmh!” Azurill felt the latex around his mouth expand and force its way into it, forming a phallic shaped dildo, which he began to happily suck on, feeling a sweet liquid to come out of it. The voice said nothing more, instead, the panels around him began to lower, revealing a few members of Team Plasma staring right at him, but he didn’t really care, he just kept sucking on his gag as he looked around, until his eyes locked on someone on the opposite side of him. Still inside of the clear cage was another pokeboy, covered mostly by shiny black latex, with only his hands, feet and the tip of his hair being a different color, that being red. The other boy, a Zorua, just looked at him and hopped to his feet, dashing right at Azurill and began running his latexy hands over his bulge, which made the boy moan

“Hmm!” he moaned, looking down to face the Zorua boy, who just looked at him for a second before throwing himself onto his back, presenting his bulge to Azurill. Said boy didn’t waste a second, simply jumping down and rubbing his mittens over the boy’s bulge, who did the same with his paws. Azurill leaned down and, from the tip of his gag, a blue dildo came out of it, which Zorua engulfed and began sucking on, which made Azurill moan deeply. If this was the boy he was gonna be with for the rest of time, he would very very happy.

 

=======================2 Weeks Later====================

 

Colress sighted as he put his tablet down on a nearby table as he entered the Plasma Frigate’s break room, his eyes traveling to the know familiar glass case containing the two pokeboys, who where busy humping at each other as other members of the team sat around, enjoying the show

“Hello Colress” a familiar voice said. Taking a breath, the scientist turned to his left and nodded at the sage, who was walking to him, two mugs in his hands

“Hello Zinzolin” the blonde said as he took one of the mugs from the purple clad man “Thank you”

“It was no problem” the sage said, his eyes traveling to the center of the room, smirking as he saw the two latex clad boys separate to take a small break “No matter how many times I look at them, I’m still impressed”

“Really?” Colress said, looking at the man in surprise “I didn’t think you were into this”

“Oh, I’m not” Zinzolin said with a chuckle “But clearly, I’m in the minority there” he pointed at the large amount of grunts, most male, who were sitting around cage, watching the Azurill and Zorua boys as they began to make out

“Indeed” Colress said, taking another drink of his coffee

“Anyways, I’m impressed at how fast you broke them” the sage continued “They entered you're labs as trainers who opposed out, and two days later, they were perfectly obidient, horny pokeboys”

“Well, I had something to work with” Colress said awkwardly

“Hehe, indeed” the sage said, turning around and leaning in slightly “He is very happy with you're results. He said you might have a few new subjects in the next few days”

“O-Of course” Colress said nervously as the man exited the room. Taking a deep breath, the scientist took one more glance at the cage and the two boys who where once known as Nate and Hugh, who where moaning as they kissed and humped each other “Well, they look happy” he said with a small smile “Maybe getting them a few new friends wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world…” Colress smile grew a little as he finished his coffee.


End file.
